Broken Wings of an Angel
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: A different side of Harry in this fan fiction ^^ Takes place on OotP after Sirius died. Harry reflects on the feelings for his second father… but Lupin is there to be his third father. Harry/Lupin


**Title:** Broken Wings of an Angel

**Series:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

**Genre(s):**  Drama/Angst

**Summary:** A different side of Harry in this fan fiction ^^ Takes place on OotP after Sirius died. Harry reflects on the feelings for his second father… but Lupin is there to be his third father.

**Raiting(s):** A Father-and-Son relationship between Lupin and Harry

**Disclaimer:** All the characters here don't belong to me… they belong to J.K. Rowling!

**By:** Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"NO! He _can't_ be dead!" Harry said as he struggled to break free from Lupin's grasp. "No- Sirius! SIRIUS!" Harry yelled and yelled.

Lupin tightened his grip on the boy as he dropped his head, "Harry… he's gone! There's nothing you can do now… nothing-"

"He's _not_ GONE! He promised me I would live with him in Grimmaud's Place! He- he- SIRIUS!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How is he?" Lupin asked 'Mad-eye' Moody. Moody shook his head as the both of them looked at the broken boy on the grounds of Hogwarts from Dumbledore's office. Silence befell on the three.

"It's been 3 days, Dumbledore!" Lupin broke off the silence.

"Three _painful_ days…" Tonks corrected as she leaned her back on the wall, brushing her pink-colored hair tentatively and sighing out loud. "I kind of understand how he feels… it's pretty hard to lose someone-" she paused trying to look for the right word, "-more than _special_!"

"He should stop moping around… he's getting worst day-by-day…" Moody snapped. "How can you tell?" Tonks asked.

Moody's magical eye rolled, "Tears of a 15-year old broken boy are hard to explain. But one look at it… gives more than a thousand meanings…" Moody muttered as he turned back and left the office.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Harry wanted very much to be alone. He knew that if someone were to comfort him… it would only make things worst. He would start raging out all his anger and probably lose control of himself.

He didn't want that to happen.

He heard footsteps behind him and he didn't bother to look who it belonged to. "Lovely day, isn't it?" It was Lupin. Harry didn't say a word and kept his face hidden within his arms on his knees. Lupin sat beside the boy and breathed in the fresh air.

"It feels good to be back in Hogwarts once again! Brings me memories - too many to be exact – about your father, Sirius-" Lupin stopped when he realized he almost spilled the beans. "Err…"

"Just say it." Harry – finally saying a word - muttered. "Say what?" Lupin asked innocently.

"Sirius." Harry snapped. "Err… alright… umm…" Lupin stuttered. Harry whispered something that Lupin didn't hear. Harry buried his face deeper unto his knees and Lupin heard him choke from his sobs.

"Harry?"

"He's- ver- going- o- come-" Harry choked.

"What?" Lupin asked in a polite tone. "He's… never going… to come back." Harry whispered word-for-word. Lupin didn't know how to react to that, he patted Harry's shoulder slightly and looked anxiously at the boy.

_'Is this how a father really acts? I don't know what to do…'_ Lupin thought. "No matter how far he had gone… far away from your touch and grasp…" Lupin paused as he felt Harry twitch and slightly tilted his head up.

"He'll never be far away from here…" Lupin said as he pointed to Harry's heart. Harry closed his eyes tightly as he gritted his teeth.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed. "Why did he have to go?"

Slowly, Harry's tears came back… Lupin didn't hesitate to embrace the boy in his arms. "There are still people who love you, Harry! People who value you as much as you value them… don't waste your time crying!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They came off to see Harry being fetched by the Durselys. Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and Mad-eye Moody decided to have a little "chat" with Uncle Vernon. "If we knew you've been bullying Harry-" Tonks pointed. "-Which we would know-" Mr. Weasley butted in.

"You have us to answer to!" Moody finished. "Are you threatening me?" Uncle Vernon raised an eyebrow. "Yes!" Moody answered quickly.

Harry grabbed his trunk and was about to drag it to the Durselys' car when Lupin held him off. "If anything happens… and if you need to talk to someone, don't hesitate to send an owl!" Lupin smiled holding Harry's shoulders.

Harry nodded. "'Bye, Harry!" Lupin whispered. "We'll come to your house as soon as possible to pick you up, mate!" Ron said. "Soon… _real_ soon! We promise!" Hermione added and Harry can't help but give out a smile.

"Thanks guys!" Harry said as he dragged his trunk, but turned back to look at all of them, especially to Lupin. Harry dropped his trunk silently and broke into a run and embraced Lupin. "Thank you, Professor Lupin!" he said as he broke away from the hug.

"You're welcome…" Lupin nodded.

"G'bye, everyone!" Harry waved at them modestly as he left the train station. Somehow, he felt as if that the pain inside his heart is starting to dissolve. But nevertheless… he would never forget the person he cared about the most…

Sirius Black.

**~ End ~**


End file.
